Chapter 1/Starfleet plans
The Intrepid is at high warp. Admiral's log supplemental. We are on our way to attack the Elachi, all Federation starships, outposts and starbases have been put on alert. The Cardassians are helping us but I'm not sure I can trust them and they could turn on us then I would have two enemies to fight. I always hope for the best and plan for the worst if it comes to that. This crew has fought many enemies over the years and I know we can win this, we will win like we always do. On the bridge is at red alert, Curtis is at tactical, Jenkins at the conn, Sato at ops, Madden is giving a series of rapid fire orders from the command area. Various N.D's as needed. Madden gives Curtis an order. Lock phasers on target Commander Madden says as he turns to Commander Curtis at the tactical console. She inputs commands into the console. Phasers locked on target Commander Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Commander Sato reports. The enemy vessel is firing Commander Sato says as she turns to Commander Madden says as he looks at her console then at Commander Madden. Madden turns to Lieutenant Commander Jenkins. Jenkins hard starboard Commander Madden says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Hard starboard aye, Commander Lieutenant Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm console. Commander Curtis looks at her console. Port shields down to 87% the disruptor grazed our port shields Commander but we're still in the fight Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console read out and looks at Commander Madden. Commander Madden looks at her. Fire torpedoes full spread Commander Madden says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She presses the firing button on the console. Jem'Hadar fighter destroyed Commander Commander Sato says as she looks at the console read out. Commander Madden looks at the read out on the armrest. End simulation sequence and secure from drill Commander Madden says as he goes over to the armrest. He looks at the read out and report. Alpha shift, your response time was seven percent slower than gamma shift Commander Madden says as he looks at the bridge crew. Everyone on the bridge reacts to this disappointing news. In main engineering Lieutenant Commander Torres and her staff are listening to Commander Madden's com voice. I'd like all departments to submit drill evaluation reports by 0900 hours Commander Madden says over the com. Lieutenant Commander Torres turns to Lieutenant Commander Minara Jen. Jen you'll file that report Lieutenant Commander Torres says as she looks at her. She nods. Aye, Commander Lieutenant Commander Jen says as she looks at her. On the bridge Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and sat in the captain's chair and looks at Commander Madden. Report Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. We're still on course for station Regula I so far no Elachi vessels on long range sensors Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira sat in the chair he looks at Curtis. Keep scanning for Elachi ships Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods at him. Aye, Admiral Commander Curtis says as she inputs commands into her console. Admiral Kira looks at Jenkins and asked for an ETA to Regula I. What's are ETA to Regula I? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Jenkins. She looks at her console read out. 1:23:00 until we reach the Mutara sector Admiral Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her console and turns to Admiral Kira. He looks at her.